Stupid Mistakes
by Tansy Moon
Summary: a set of one shots centered around Gender bet versions of NaruSaku.


Hurano Sakura would be the first to tell you what a complete idiot Uzamaki Naruko could be and no one would try to correct him. After all he was not wrong the blonde could be the dumbest person ever. Like the time she thought it would be "cool" to draw on Tsunade's face while she slept. That one ended with more then half the the Hokage Tower in need of drastic repairs just from Tsunade trying to catch the other blonde alone. Then there was the time Naruko thought it would be fun to scare the pants off some random children. That earned her a rightful bop on the head from Sakura and a set of enraged parents.

Sakura could indeed list off more then a handful of dumb things his friend had done. Even so he knew better then anyone she meant no harm by any of it. There was only one stupid thing she had ever done that would truly worry him. Sometimes it would cause him headaches from the sheer worry. Though it may have also been part anguish on his part. Even if he never go a clear answer on it. Sakura was no fool. He knew the person he had come to consider his best friend had done something completely stupid and uncontrollable on her part. No matter what he told himself he knew that she was in love. Normally Sakura would not consider it a stupid move. In fact no matter how much pain it would cause him. He was more then willing to welcome it if it made her happy. In there lied the problem because Naruko was in love with the very source of that hint of sadness that lingered in her eyes for so long. The very person who had once attempted to kill her. The only person whom if their name was merely mentioned would cause a drastic change in the blonde's demeanor. The person whom she considered her most precious person despite all he had done. Not only to her but to so many others.

Sighing Sakura stopped midstep to look out the hospital window. He could vaguely see his reflection in it due to the way the light was hitting the glass. In the reflection stood a sixteen year old man with short pink hair that was a bit messy due to a full day's work. On top of his head was his Kohana headband which he wore with pride. Memories of the day he became a full fledged ninja assigned to team seven passed threw his mind. Thought the reflection was not much he could make out his green eyes. Naruko had once compared them to a lily pad. He hadn't been sure how to take that intentionally come to find out she liked lily pads. He frowned slightly examing his hair one more time. The pink color of it, a long with his name, had once a been soruce of rideicule for his younger self. Even after befriending Ino, a pertty blonde who was one of his closest firends, he had still hated his hair and his name. It would not be until sometime Team Seven and Naruko came into his life that he had learned to accpet both. If not for her he'd probley still insist on going by his surname at all times. She had done a lot for him without even trying. Just like she did for everyone.

Continuing with his walk Sakura sighed. He was long past the denial stage. He knew he had made the same mistke as Naruko, cause he too was in love with someone unattainable. Letting his eyes drop to a close as he walked Sakura followed the well known path to the break room. Reaching it in no time he opend the door letting his eyes slowly open with it. In the room he saw what appred to be a very nervous and lost Naruko. He felt a slight twitch in his forhead. Closing the door behind him loud enogh that the blonde was forced to look behind her as he was reminded yet again that he really needed to take something for his headache. The cause of said headache smilied at him.

"Hey Sakrua-chan there you are!" she exlaimed rather loudly obviouly trying to hide the nervousness in her eyes.

Taking notice of it Sakura walked right up to her and lightly bopped her on her head.

"What are you doing here baka and how many times have I told you to stop calling me Sakura-chan!" Ignoring his own headache in order to talk just as loudly as she had been. Naruko grabbed her head muttering something about mean pink pepole and only wanting to talk. Sakura walked towards the sink. Opening the nearest cabnit Sakura pulled out a bottle of pills and precceded to take two. Noticing what her firend was doing Naruko attmepted to lean over Sakura's sholder forgetting for a instance that she was shorter then the male. Opting instead to lean her head off too the side of his arm instead with, in Sakura's opinion, an adorable pout.

"Hey what did you just take there Sakura-ch...Sakura-kun?" She questioned her eye's showing obvious interest and worry. Sakura smilied happy she corrected her self and that she seemed worried about him. He wouldn't deny he quite liked it when she worried over him even a smudge. It made him feel as if he had one uped the bastaerd who owned her heart already.

"Just headache medicane being your friend is liable to give anyone a moutian of em." He half joked. Feeling a sense of elation as her pout got bigger. For a mere second she looked as if she was going to say something incridably rude back but stopped herself. Sakura wished she had, but for as long as he could remember she never exchanged any kind of playful banter with him. Decieding it best to change the subject Sakura asked. "So what are you doing here?" Suddnely her face beacame serious, a look that both scared him and truned him on.

"I need you to give me a pergnacy test." Hearing the words come out of her mouth felt like a death seatance. Surely she had to be joking right? One look at her face though and any doubts were wiped clean.

"Why?" his mouth flet suddenly dry "Why not ask Tsunade-sama?"

She smilied that heartbreakingly soft smilie as she spoke her next words. "Beacuse Sakura you're the only one I can trust to keep this secret." her head dropped slightly as she continuted. "I also know you'll respect my privacy in this matter Tsunade won't." He felt as if an anvil had dropped on his heart she was trusting him with a secret but at the same time she was basically telling him to keep his nose out of her bussniness.

"and if I say no?" His hand balled his hand up in a fist. Her eye's softened as her right hand reached out and touched his. "You're really the only one I can ask with this Sakura" He could see tears forming out of the cornor of her eye and he began to wonder. 'Did she know what she did to him?' 'Did she know how hard his chest beat when she was around?' 'How even the slightest brush of her skin set his on fire?' 'Did she have a single fucking clue?' Looking in her eyes at this momment he wanted to say no. She didn't she was totaly clueless. For once that was the awnser he wanted. Any other time she could know but not now.

"Please" the one word slipped from her lips and right past any want to deny her this.

"Fine but under one condition" he lifted one finger up on the hand she was still holding as she nodded. "We will disscus why you needed this test in the first place sooner or later" A shocked look crossed her eyes "Of course it's the least I can do right" She may nt be getting the totaly privcy on the matter she asked for but she seemed not to mind.


End file.
